


The inability to feel pain

by Piratenkuh



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, I like when they are happy or at least together, M/M, Murdoc is relentless and bat shit crazy, abuse of narcotics, abusive behaviour, also not really 2Doc at the time being but implied, however Plastic Beach era was full of angst, nothing too graphic but harmful nontheless, pirate radio, plastic beach, plastic beach era, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratenkuh/pseuds/Piratenkuh
Summary: After 2D tried to call for help in Murdocs Pirate Radio Show, the bassist sedated him with chloroform. This is what happened after.





	The inability to feel pain

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is the very first fic I wrote in maybe 10 years and the urge to write came rather unexpected and in the middle of the night. I feel a bit rusty and this is short. Also English isn't my native language, so if anyone would like to beta I'd be eternally grateful and all. 
> 
> This fic is my contribution to 2Doc Week (Day 5: favourite phase) over on tumblr (https://2docweek.tumblr.com/), where I also uploaded it on my fandom blog: http://whatamessz.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fic/  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism highly appreciated! <3  
> Have fun and a nice day!

Home… wherever that was, has never felt so far away. 

Oddly, this was the very first coherent thought 2D was able to think when he slowly gained consciousness back. Oddly, because he couldn’t even remember where he was the moment he tried to open his eyes. Everything felt like it was moving and for an absurd moment he thought he might be at the Spinning Teacup Carousel back on his father’s fairground. He felt nauseous. And he couldn’t get out. Or up for that instance. He couldn’t even really move beside from blinking himself to something similar like being awake. Can’t be the fairground, he remembered. But where else… 

His head hurt. Bad and throbbing up from the neck and behind his eyes down to his teeth. Even his ears hurt. Pills, he thought but he couldn’t command his hands. He only felt his fingers tingling and twitching softly. A groan found its way from deep down his throat and he had a sickly-sweet stench in his nose. It made the queasiness worse. 

So…where was he again? What had happened?  
Wherever or whatever that current place was, it was barely lit and in this momentary miserable state didn’t give him anything to recognize.  
He screwed his eyes shut once more, tried to remember, anything really. Tried to move.  
When, after what felt like minutes but really must have been quiet a long time, his body decided to react again, it came as a surprise even to himself, but he managed to roll onto his side disgracefully.  
This action however made the spinning worse and he broke out into a cold sweat that soaked his shirt immediately and made his breath become quick and shallow.  
When he willed himself to open his eyes again, he stared at the wide and somewhat dopey smile of a clown mask and he could feel how he almost remembered, but the thoughts slipped away and suddenly he felt panic approaching where his memory failed him. 

Deep breaths, he tried to coax himself.  
Deep breaths just breathe we’re nearly there 2D just breathe breeeathe

The voice flashed through his mind and that was what obviously triggered him to snap. Suddenly he felt that firm grip around his torso again, a piece of cloth being pressed against his face and Murdocs voice like in a mock attempt to actually calm him down.  
Involuntarily he jerked off the bed he was lying on and landed on his back, his legs still tangled with the sheets. The sudden movement caused the sickness to overrun him again with new force and he couldn’t hold it this time. Quickly he turned to the side and threw up on the pale green carpet.  
This was a nightmare. 2D remembered.  
He wiped his mouth with a trembling hand, his other arm threatening to give up under him. 

Right… the pirate radio show. He had tried to call for help. Murdoc then must have knocked him out with chloroform. “Idiot…”, he muttered to himself reassuringly but at the same time not so sure if he meant Murdoc or himself. He forced his body with every ounce of strength left to just curl on his side and away from the bile.  
Briefly he thought of the whale but the curtain over the bull’s eye window was firmly shut. Small mercies at least.  
He still felt sick and miserable nevertheless and when the memories came flooding back, he started to shake. His cheeks felt hot and his eyes were stinging, a lump was sitting uncomfortably in his throat.  
He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t. If he would, his head would only hurt worse and worse and he knew he wouldn’t be able to look for his pills right now or anytime soon.  
And he honestly wished for his mom at this moment. He wished that she would come care for him like she did when he was little. But he also realized, that home really never was more far away.

He pressed the heels of his palms to his hurting eyes and tried again to breath in deep the stale air of his underwater prison like he learned in meditating. Murdocs voice came back to his mind.  
He couldn’t help but facing the same pointless questions that spooked through his head for a while now on a daily basis.  
How could they have come to this personal Point Nemo? How could this have happened? Had Murdoc lost his mind completely now or was this somehow 2D’s own fault? Was he the one causing the sodding bassist to act like this? Maybe he shouldn’t have left in the first place and leave Murdoc alone with his hurt. But after they’d lost Noodle they all had been hurting and no matter how hard 2D tried, somehow he still blamed Murdoc for everything. He closed his eyes again. At least his stomach felt slightly better now...

 

When 2D woke up again, head still hurting, it was to fingers stroking through his hair. It felt familiar, intimate even and would this gesture have come earlier to his stay here at Plastic Beach, he would likely have leaned into the touch. Maybe it would have been what he wished for deep in his heart but in the light of the recent proceedings this olive branch was just turned into another repressive tool. It hurt but he couldn’t fight back right now. He was exhausted.  
“You know I had to, right Stu?” Murdocs voice was gruff again. The giddy demeanor from the radio show gone. “I just...“ he inhaled sharply. „I can’t let you destroy this. Can’t let you lure them here.”  
2D didn’t answer nor turned to face him, he just sucked in a shaky breath. They had been at similar points before in this game. 2D trying to flee or break free, Murdoc punishing him somehow and then trying to explain his behavior, never apologizing.  
2D heard something that sounded like a half empty bottle from which Murdoc took a few gulps. With his momentarily hyper sensible sense of smell, he picked up a whiff of rum and cringed.  
“I want my mom… I wanna go home…” he whispered barely audible, his voice only a caw. There was a long pause in which Murdoc only took a new pull from his bottle before he placed a tube with Acetaminophen in front of 2Ds nose.  
“You are here”, he simply answered. “You are here…”


End file.
